


more then I signed up for.

by Maddie_writes_stuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Lesbian Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Original Character(s), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_writes_stuff/pseuds/Maddie_writes_stuff
Summary: This has been a long time coming, Lance has been openly Bisexual since freshman year for cripes sake. So why is he so scared of joining the GSA? well, whatever the reason he's been scared about this, he's here now. And there is no way in hell he's leaving. Not now that he's met the Vice-president that apparently thinks mullets are still in fashion. Lance might just have to get closer to this "Keith Kogane" even if it's just to tell him to get a better wardrobe.





	more then I signed up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's almost like I can't write anything other than shitty Highschool AUs but who cares. anyway, I hope you like it. Special thanks to my bro molly for giving me the name of the OC in this.

Lance, despite being openly Bisexual since freshman year Had never been to a single GSA. There was a certain air about the Gay-Straight Alliance and until now, Lance had been too scared to go. But know armed with his support of Hunk and Pidge he was able to walk into the fateful classroom. It was the first meeting of Lance's Junior year and he wasn't sure what to expect. The tree of them took a seat near the middle of the room. Lance must have looked as Nervous as he felt because with one look Hunk went into Comfort mode(TM)

“Hey, dude, It's going to be fine this is a safe space.” Hunk clapped him on the shoulder causing lance's whole body to shake.

“Thanks,” Lance said under his breath still not wanting to make a big deal out of his embarrassment. A girl with springy hair tied back in a ponytail, she practically skipped to the front of the room “Hey everybody I'm Kara—the president of the GSA, since today is the first meeting we won't be doing much I just want everyone to say their name, gender pronouns, and one fact about yourself.” Pidge slumped in her seat, while Lance and Hunk were okay with sharing more personal things Pidge was more privet. “I'll start,” Kara said, “I'm Kara as I've said, I use they/them pronouns and I am double jointed in my thumbs,”

they said with a smile. Kara pointed at a boy with pink hair and a black sweatshirt and asked him to be the next person to share. The train of sharing wound around the room and just as the Person in the row next to Lance finished telling her fact the door swung open and in the doorway stood a boy, a super cute boy dressed in black.

“Sorry I'm late everybody,” he said before sheepishly walking to the front of the room.

“Nice for you finally join us fucker,” Kara said in a mock-angry tone “why don't you introduce yourself while you have the attention of the room still,”

“Um I'm Keith,” he paused

“pronouns and one fact,” Kara told him

“ he/him and uhhhhhh I'm not an interesting person,” he made a move to sit down but Kara moved as quick as a whip. Snatching Keith by his arm and yanking him back in place.

“Nope, not good enough,”

“I don't have anything to share,” Keith protested

“Fine, I'll just share some facts I know about you.” Kara threatened. they opened her mouth and instantly Keith clapped his hand over their mouth.

“Okay I write poetry,” He jerked his hand away from Kara's mouth “Did you lick me?!” Kieth whipped his hand on his jeans. Lance was transfixed on Keith as he walked over to the nearest desk. There was something entrancing about the way he moved and Lance was trying his damnedest to find the word that fit and he was close but he was snapped out of his concentration by a sharp jab in his side. Lance blinked a couple times and realized it must be his turn.

“I'm Lance, He/him, and aside from being the most amazing man in this school I'm a gymnast.” he was happy enough with the answer he had managed to pull out of his ass. The rest of the people here, that wasn't much, finished introducing them self and Kara told them that was it for today and she would see everyone next week, same time and place. they bounced toward the seat had claimed and sat on his desk.

Lance thought the act was oddly flirty, Lance had never thought he would mind such subtle PDA but he found himself looking away quickly from the scene. “Not so bad right?” hunk asked, he was smiling but it was clear he was nervous that Lance did have a bad time.

“yeah it was alright,” Lance shrugged he had been tense walking in and while he was more at ease now he was still poised waiting for something bad to strike like lightning.

“Lots of cute girls,” Pidge said approvingly. Lance glanced around the room really looking at the people here for the first time. Pidge was right, there weren't any drop-dead gorgeous girls but a few Lance thought were more than okay.

 

“well you'll probably have more luck with them then I will,” Lance sighed

“I mean yeah but maybe you'll find the Juliet to your Romeo here too,”

“excuse you If anything I would be Juliet in this metaphor if anything,” Lance snapped back only half kidding. None of them were sure when to leave, the school day was over and it seemed like they were allowed to leave when they wanted to but no one had made a move to leave so they stayed put. It was silently agreed among them that they would be the next people to leave, just not the first.

Surprisingly Keith was the first person to exit. Lance again became hypnotized by Keith's walking and again he tried to come up with any word to describe it again nothing came to mind. Keith waved his hand in a goodbye to no one in particular. shortly after, Lance and his group of friends left.

 

From that point on it was like a switch had been flipped nothing had really changed except for now it was like Lance couldn't get away from GSA sure the weekly meetings were one thing but that wasn't all it was Keith, the fucker was everywhere Lance saw him at his locker, walking down the halls and hell Keith was apparently in two of Lance's classes.

This realization was borderline infuriating. Lance wasn't sure how he had gone for so long not seeing this boy who, besides the bad hair, was pretty damn cute. But worse than never noticing Keith in the first place was Lance over noticing the sway of Keith's legs it was fucking distracting. Lance had been in math tapping his pencil against his lips not focusing so much on the equations on the board as he was staring holes into the black locks of Keith's hair when it hit him.

_Girlish_ that was it girlish was the exact word lance had been looking for since that first day. _Girlish_ was the perfect word to tell how Keith moved the swing of his hips and placement of his legs was so like that of every girl he had ever watched walk. Lance wanted to leap out of his seat and shake the teacher because who in the hell could care about angels of depression and elevation when he, had managed to crack the code.

He was giddy as a school girl who had just kissed her crush on the cheek. While he managed to keep himself in his seat he allowed himself a smile, at first it was only supposed a small curve of his mouth but it spread to a goofy grin that consumed his face. The bell rang and the population of the class shot for the door. Lance let himself walk behind Keith and he looked at him. Girlish was perfect for the swing of his hips and the steps he took. Lance liked this new snip of information. Because Keith could try and act cool with all black clothes and fingerless gloves but he couldn't do anything to hide his cute walk. Lance knew he was going to have to spend more time with this dork.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% not based on true life, nope this is work of fiction I do not have a crush on a girl I met in GSA that is silly nope.


End file.
